The present invention is related to an inner sole structure, including an insole integrally woven to form a plurality of resilient areas with supporting hoops and buffer areas without the supporting hoops thereof defining the upper surface thereon wherein the resilient and the buffer areas thereof can be made in any shapes and alternatively interrelated in regular or irregular arrangement, and the supporting hoops thereof are stood upright with vents defined therein and dividing passages formed at every adjacent sides thereof; whereby, the resilient areas with the supporting hoops of proper hardness can flexibly sustain the sole of a human foot stepped downwards thereon, stimulating blood circulation and providing a better massage effect, and the buffer areas alternatively arranged with the resilient areas thereof can suspend the sole of the foot partially above the insole thereof, providing more proper and ventilating airy space without the foot stuffily stuck completely onto the insole thereof so as to keep the hygiene of the foot thereof.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 to 2 inclusive. A conventional inner sole structure includes an insole 10 properly cut in conformance to the shape of a shoe to form a flat piece with a proper thickness that is further put inside the shoe in direct contact with the sole of a human foot stepped flatly downwards thereon as shown in FIG. 2.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional insole 10. First, the insole 10, made into a flat thin piece, is fully contacted with the sole of the foot without any flexibility to suit different wearers, which are quite uncomfortable to the wearer in use. Second, the sole of the foot is directly applied onto the insole 10 as a whole without any airy and ventilating space left there-between. Thus, moisture or heat generated by the sole of the foot tends to stick stuffily onto the insole 10, and bad smell of the foot can easily emit there-from after a certain period of time, which is quite unhygienic to the foot of the wearer thereof. Third, the insole 10 is molded with a flat surface that is unable to flexibly sustain the sole of the foot and produce any massage effect to stimulate the circulation of the blood in practical use. Thus, the foot of the wearer can easily get sore or pains after long time of walking and wrapped at the shoe 20 therein, which greatly reduces the function of the insole 10 thereof.